Should We Stay at this Circle of (Our) Friendship?
by ButterPeanut
Summary: Mungkin memang luka lama. "Dazai-san memang egois." "Tapi kita teman, bukan?" Lingkup ini menyebalkan, tapi dibutuhkan. Warn! Kyouka OOC.


.

.

.

**BSD karya Asagiri Kafuka dan Harukawa Sango**

**Aku hanya meminjam karakter ciptaan mereka untuk penulisan FF ini.**

_._

_._

_._

"Lihat! Bahkan Akutagawa mengiyakan." Manik cokelat itu memperhatikan lamat-lamat gerakan tangan Kyouka—sebagai bahasa isyarat demi membantunya mengerti. Akutagawa menghela napas begitu mendapat respon andalan si pria serba cokelat itu —Mengendik atau mendelik, selalu bergantian di antara keduanya. "Cobalah tersenyum," Akutagawa dilingkupi keraguan sebenarnya, dirinya sendiri yang jarang tersenyum berani-beraninya meminta orang lain untuk tidak demikian, "mereka jadi sungkan denganmu, Dazai-_san_." Yang dimaksud oleh Akutagawa adalah teman sekelas Dazai, dirinya dan Kyouka diam-diam mencemaskan lingkup pertemanan si serba cokelat yang hanya berteman dengan mereka berdua dalam kurun dua tahun.

"Aku malas," Sebatas helaan napas seolah mengatakan demikian, kelas yang kosong sejak bel istirahat kian menambah atmosfer canggung di antara mereka bertiga sebagai satu-satunya penghuni ruangan. "Dan juga, kenapa aku harus melakukan hal sebodoh itu?"

Kyouka menatap datar Dazai "Bisakah kau tidak egois? Permintaan kami juga demi dirimu sendiri." Terlanjur kesal, gadis pendiam itu mengerutkan dahinya tanda kehabisan akal untuk bernegoisasi dengan salah satu teman dekatnya -Dazai. Dazai yang tak berkutik sedikitpun mengundang satu helaan napas dari Akutagawa -lantas menepuk bahu Kyouka pelan, "Lima menit lagi bel, ayo kembali."

.

.

.

Dazai menghela napas gusar kala tidurnya terganggu oleh palu karet yang terus memukuli kepalanya secara intens tanpa jeda sedetik pun.

_"Ini kupasang supaya kalau ada tamu kau bisa tahu, oke?"_

"Membantu apanya, ini konyol." Teringat soal bel barusan, Dazai buru-buru keluar kamar tanpa menutupnya kembali. Sepeninggalan pamannya untuk menanggapi perpindahan kantor ke Jerman, Dazai tinggal sendiri di rumah yang terbilang mewah dan lengang sejak dua tahun yang lalu, pria serba cokelat itu jadi tak terurus sekaligus tak mengurus rumah. Terbiasa mengandalkan Kyouka dan Akutagawa yang anehnya meski tak diminta, selalu datang tiap minggu dan pastinya ditambah Kyouka yang selalu mengeluarkan kalimat andalannya 'Kau harus memperhatikan kebersihan, Dazai!'

Wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di depan pintu itu sontak memasang wajah cerah begitu mendapati Dazai membukakan pintu dari dalam, "Ah~ Dazai-_kun_! Pak pos mengantarkan surat barusan, kebetulan aku melihatnya, ini." Sambil menyerahkan selembar surat berlapis amplop cokelat susu, Wanita itu mengangguk sekilas begitu mendapat ucapan terima kasih dari Dazai. Surat itu dibolak-balik, tinta bertuliskan 'Mori' tertoreh di ujung kiri amplop. Perhatian Dazai teralih sejenak oleh ucapan tetangganya sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Dasar pak tua itu, ada internet kenapa mesti berkirim surat?"

_"Paman, kau memalukan …" _

.

.

.

KRING!

Seisi kelas buru-buru keluar kelas, demi bisa mencoba menu baru di kantin -yang berdasar kabar burung- saking enaknya, dalam lima menit penyajian pun sudah habis terjual- bahkan dalam lima detik kelas kosong melompong terkecuali Dazai yang justru lebih sibuk merapikan mejanya sendiri.

Dazai melirik goretan kapur di pojok papan tulis.

'Tanggal 26 Oktober Yang piket : Ayano dan Yosano'

"Tanggal 26 …" Angin musim gugur sedikit menerpa wajahnya, jendela kelas yang dibuka lebar-lebar mengizinkan dedaunan maple turut terbawa angin, menambah tugas yang giliran piket hari ini dengan menumpuk sekawannya di lantai kelas. Suasana kelas yang sepi sedikit mengganggu Dazai, bukan karena dirinya yang sendirian di pojok kelas. Melainkan keberadaan dua temannya dari kelas sebelah yang tak kunjung datang- Kyouka dan Akutagawa.

Detak jarum jam turut menemani Dazai bersama buku novel bersampul hijau lumut yang sedari tadi hanya dibuka beberapa halaman tanpa dibaca sedikitpun. Dua buah novel lain di sisi kanan meja hanya dilirik sekilas tanpa minat, Dazai menyerah. Novel bersampul hijau itu ditutup kasar, tanpa sengaja menerbangkan secarik kertas yang entah sejak kapan terselip di salah satu halaman. Dazai memperhatikan titik jatuh kertas barusan -tepat di kaki kanan meja, terjepit. Manik cokelatnya mendelik malas lantas menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil menghela napas pelan. Kebosanannya memuncak tanpa menghasilkan sedikit pun ide dan minat untuk mengatasinya.

(Dazai hanya tidak tahu fakta bahwa dirinya kesepian tanpa mereka berdua.)

"Kalian tahu …" Sekelompok anak-anak perempuan memasuki kelas sambil menenteng kotak bekal masing-masing, diikuti anak kelas lain yang masuk kelas secara tiba-tiba dengan hebohnya lantas berteriak dan bergurau asik dengan yang lainnya. Ah, tawa dan senyum menyebalkan itu -Dazai mengintip dari balik tangannya lantas kembali membenamkan wajahnya dalam tangan. "Memuakkan."

Kegaduhan paska bel masuk kelas tak berlangsung lama, perlahan-lahan berangsur sepi yang menyisakan beberapa anak laki-laki yang acuh akan perintah supaya diam dari ketua kelas.

Dazai mengernyit aneh, meski sempat mengira bel sekolah kekurangan daya, seharusnya, meski samar-samar pun Dazai masih mampu mendengar suara bel. Hendak bertanya pada teman meja sebelah pun terlalu canggung dan aneh untuk anak terkucil sepertinya.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Dazai hanya terdiam di kelas tanpa emosi berarti dan minat untuk bicara.

.

.

.

Terlewat satu hari di sekolah, khususnya tanggal 27 -setiap bulan- bukan lagi hal aneh bagi Dazai Osamu di kelas. Meski guru resah akan pengaruh pada absensi, nilainya yang cukup di atas rata-rata selalu mampu menutupi kekurangan absensi.

DRRK

Kelas masih sepi, jam dinding kelas masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Sebuah keuntungan tersendiri bagi Dazai datang terlalu awal – sedangkan kelas dimulai pukul delapan. Lebih awal satu jam memberinya kesempatan untuk menghindari kebisingan jalan utama. Sebagai pengendara sepeda, tentu jalanan sepi tanpa kendaraan bermesin adalah keuntungan tersendiri.

Tas selempang dominan hitam itu digantung sembarang di sisi kanan meja. "Ah." Dazai sontak membuka _resleting_ bagian depan, tangannya mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang terlipat rapi.

Mengingat kedua temannya itu selalu menagih hasil pemeriksaan rutin setiap tanggal 27 dengan antusias, Dazai terbiasa menyiapkan surat hasil pemeriksaan itu di tangan sambil duduk diam menunggu kehadiran mereka. Tanpa sadar, kebiasaan ini menjadi pola setiap tanggal 27. Biarpun merasa datang awal itu suatu keuntungan sekalipun, toh, pada akhirnya Dazai akan kebosanan duduk diam bermenit-menit tak berkutik.

"Apa waktu memang selambat ini?"

"Dazai-_san_." Satu tepukan di pundak dari pria serba hitam itu mengembalikan atensi Dazai dari kegiatan mengabsen angka demi angka yang dilewati detik jarum jam. "Maaf lama. Bagaimana hasilnya?" Semuanya berlangsung seperti biasa, laporan soal hasil pemeriksaan setiap tanggal 27, dan sekadar basa-basi yang tentunya dilakukan oleh Akutagawa- sebelum masuk kelas. Tapi Dazai menyadari sesuatu, Kyouka tidak datang hari ini. Mau setinggi apapun tingkat penasaran Dazai, pria itu enggan menyuarakan keheranannya dan lebih memilih diam seolah tidak terganggu oleh suasana asing – namun familier ini. "Bertambah ya …?" Akutagawa bergumam seraya meletakkan selembar kertas itu di hadapan Dazai. "Dazai-_san_." Dazai sebatas melirik acuh tak acuh, menanggapi Akutagawa yang justru terdiam tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun sesudah panggilannya barusan, Dazai terpaksa menggeser sedikit posisinya untuk duduk menghadap Akutagawa yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri di sisi kanan meja. "Apa?"

"Tidakkah Dazai-_san_ pikir … Kyouka benar?" Tanpa dijelaskan secara rinci pun Dazai tahu apa yang dimaksud pria di hadapannya, "Itu bodoh. Buat apa aku tersenyum pada mereka yang bahkan tidak pernah peduli padaku?"

"Tapi … Dazai-_san_ bisa saja mengabaikan mereka." "Dan aku sudah melakukannya selama ini, Akutagawa."

Pembicaraan mereka dipotong secara sepihak oleh bel masuk. Akutagawa sontak izin kembali ke kelas, tanpa sedikit pun menanggalkan ekspresi nya yang dengan mudah terbaca -sedikit kalut bercampur khawatir.

Dazai terdiam di tempatnya. Pikirannya yang kalut dan kacau bermunculan satu persatu, lantas terkunci dalam pemikirannya seorang seolah sekitar mendadak mati dan sunyi, otaknya terus mencerna ucapan Akutagawa, yang melahirkan sejuta opini egois hanya demi menyangkal fakta yang pastinya, berlawanan dengan apa yang diucap secara lisan. Bukankah hidup tanpa berbuat apa-apa sekaligus tak banyak bersosialisasi akan menjaga seseorang dari ancaman entah seringan apapun itu?

_"Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal bodoh seperti tersenyum?"_

.

.

.

Rentetan absennya para pengisi hari Dazai terus berlanjut hingga tanpa sadar, satu minggu penuh tanpa mereka termasuk di hari minggu terlewati dengan cepat.

Lagi-lagi jam pelajaran tidak terisi. Dazai menguap bosan, bahkan ketiga novel pinjamannya dari Kyouka termasuk Akutagawa tak terjamah barang sedikit -yang pada akhirnya hanya bergeming sebagai benda pemancing emosi lantaran beberapa kali pertemuannya yang tak disengaja justru terabaikan baik sengaja maupun tidak oleh mereka berdua, khususnya si gadis dongker, Kyouka.

"Ck." Dipikir berapa kali pun, Dazai masih tidak menemukan di mana letak kesalahannya. Menimbang-nimbang keputusan untuk sekadar pergi ke perpustakaan atau kamar mandi, kakinya melangkah -dengan sedikit dihentak-hentakkan pada lantai. Kebisingan kelas terasa begitu kontras dengan koridor yang jauh lebih sunyi begitu pintu kelas ditutup dari luar.

"Ah-"

Pertemuan kedua mata itu dengan cepat mengembalikan ketegangan sekaligus kekalutan dalam kepala Dazai. Kyouka sempat terperangah sebentar, lantas buru-buru memalingkan muka dan berjalan melewati Dazai sedikit terburu-buru.

"Kyou-" cekalan itu sukses menghambat langkah Kyouka sejenak. "Lepas, Dazai." Kyouka tak sedikitpun menoleh, meskipun dia yang paling tahu -Bahwa Dazai hanya mampu membaca gerakan mulut untuk berkomunikasi.

"Bisa gak sih, bicara sambil lihat sini? Kamu tahu kan aku tidak bisa-" Dazai mengernyit jengkel kala mendapati kekehan Kyouka, kini gadis itu sepenuhnya menghadap si pria cokelat. "Tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang dibicarakan kalau tidak membaca gerakan mulut dan isyarat." Kyouka pun tahu, ucapannya hanya akan sampai beberapa ke telinga Dazai -sekali lagi, Kyouka sengaja berbicara selayaknya dengan manusia 'normal'.

Kesabaran Dazai habis setengah, hanya tersisa tangannya yang masih mencengkal lengan Kyouka erat-erat meski kini tak ada keinginan untuk berhadapan apalagi berbincang dengan siapa yang dianggap pengkhianat. "... Kenapa?"

"Kenapa katamu? Aku, bahkan kami sudah cukup menahan ini, Dazai. Kamu hanya tuli, kan? Bukan buta, kan? ... APA SEANGKUH ITU KAU SAMPAI PANDANGAN TEMAN SEKELASMU YANG JELAS-JELAS, RISIH AKAN TINGKAHMU DAN KAU ACUHKAN DENGAN ALASAN ITU ADALAH HAL BODOH?!" Kyouka menjeda ucapannya sejenak sambil terengah, sekadar mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menahan agar emosinya tidak meledak lebih dari ini saja membuat tenggorokannya tercekat saking pedihnya.

"Asal kamu tahu Dazai, dua tahun! Kami tahan itu semua cuma demi apa? Kamu! Dan tingkahmu yang keterlaluan itu!" Berkerumunnya orang-orang di sekitar mereka sudah cukup menjadi bukti suksesnya Kyouka dalam mengisi kebosanan jam kosong. Dazai melirik ke segala arah dengan gelisah, memperhatikan tingkah demi tingkah orang di sekitar yang seolah mengintimidasi cukup membuatnya panik meski ditutupi dengan baik. "Jaga mulutmu Kyouka ..." Dazai menatap garang, balas mengadu pandang antara manik cokelatnya yang mengelam dengan sepasang dongker yang kini menatapnya aneh.

"Permisi- ... Kyouka! Dazai-_san_!" Pria serba hitam itu menerobos kerumunan dengan susah payah, mendapati kedua temannya itu menatapnya, sedikit mengurangi kepanikannya -setidaknya tidak ada yang terluka bukan? Meski Akutagawa tidak tahu, ada dua hati yang saling menorehkan lukanya lima menit yang lalu.

"Ada apa ..? Hey, kalian jadi pusat perhatian ..." Akutagawa berjalan mendekati Dazai, lantas menepuk bahunya pelan yang sontak, ditepis kasar secepatnya. Sekilas ekspresi terkejut terukir di wajah Akutagawa, "Dazai-_san_ ...?"

Dazai mendelik tanpa bicara, tanpa ekspresi yang menjelaskan kejanggalan dalam keheningannya yang kini, Akutagawa pun tercekat persis seperti Kyouka.

"Sudah lapor kan?" "Eh?~ bukannya ini seru? Biarkan saja." "Lihat tuh si sombong, sudah tuli belagu pula."

Akutagawa menarik napas dengan berat. Persoalan ini memang sudah diantisipasinya dengan Kyouka, dirinya tidak pernah membayangkan, kejadian yang terprediksi itu terjadi di tengah kekacauan seperti ini.

"..." Dazai berjalan melewati Akutagawa ke arah kerumunan yang sontak, para penonton tak diundang itu berteriak panik dan berpencar menjauh.

"Tunggu, Dazai-_san_!" seruan Akutagawa tak digubris melainkan dibiarkan menggema di antara dinding manusia yang mengelilingi, menoleh pun tidak.

Sekali lagi, Dazai membawa pulang keangkuhannya tanpa segan dan merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

_"Makanya bersihkan telingamu!" "Apa? Aku tidak mengerti orang bisu ... maaf, Dazai-rungu~"_Telinganya yang panas itu kian tertutup oleh kedua telapak tangan. Berusaha menghalau tawa yang menggema meski berapa kali pun ditutupi, pada akhirnya memori buruk tak semudah itu terhapus, karena tak sedikit pun menyerupai dandelion yang dengan mudahnya, terbang terbawa angin tanpa meninggalkan sisa pada stasiun pemberangkatannya.

"..." Pengap menyesaki seisi ruangan, bau tak sedap sedikit demi sedikit menguar dari tubuhnya yang sejak sehari yang lalu, tak terjamah sedikit pun oleh air. Surai cokelatnya kian lepek akan keringat juga kacau akan remasan yang terulang seiring teriakan tak bersuara itu bergema untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dazai hanya tidak mau semuanya terulang, tidakkah itu wajar? Mengingat wajah-wajah teman sekolah dasarnya kembali mendatangkan mual meski tak memuntahkan apa pun -lagipula apa lagi yang mau dimuntahkan? Bahkan secuil nasi pun tak memasuki organ pencernaan, justru membiarkannya mengolah asam lambung yang kian naik semakin hari.

Surat tempo hari yang terkirim dari Mori sedikit meringankan kerisauan, sebatas tahu bahwa pamannya itu tidak akan pulang sampai akhir tahun ini. Dazai hanya tidak ingin ada yang tahu. Siapapun meski Kyouka dan Akutagawa tentang kelemahannya. Kini pun, pria serba cokelat itu masih bersikeras menolak fakta yang justru semakin mempertebal dinding pertahanannya,

'Dirinya hanya berlaku sebagaimana adanya.'

Tidak lebih dari itu.

_"Ingat ya! Namaku Kyouka Izumi! Dan si serba hitam ini Akutagawa Ryuunosuke! Salam kenal, Dazai!"_

Kenapa justru sakit dan saksi bisu yang menyergapnya, Dazai sebatas mengetahui bahwa manusia hadir dan pergi. Persis seperti Kyouka dan Akutagawa bukan? Bukan tangis kekanakan yang diinginkannya, bukan dirinya yang keras kepala untuk mengelak dari kesalahan.

.

.

.

TAP! TAP!

Suasana sepi di koridor terus menggemakan sol sepatu yang menapak perlahan di lantai. Bukan karena tumben-tumbennya para siswa mendadak sepi senyap di jam pelajaran, lantaran bel masuk yang sudah berdentang tiga puluh menit lalu lah yang bertanggung jawab.

"Loh? Dazai-_kun_?" Kalimat pemastian itu dibalas tatapan datar si pemilik nama. "Astaga, kami khawatir ...!" Terselip kebohongan tipis dalam ucapannya, Dazai mengernyit selagi punggungnya diusap lembut oleh Kouyou. "Ayo masuk kelas." Pelukan singkat itu segera diakhiri, Dazai mengekor Kouyou ke arah pintu kelas. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan seisi kelas, Dazai melangkah pelan ke kursinya begitu Kouyou mengangguk.

"Nah, anak-anak, fokus! Ibu mengganti gaya rambut, masa kalian gak sadar?~" Seisi kelas seketika menyenangkan.

.

.

.

'Tanggal 29 Oktober Yang piket : Miyano dan Tsujimura'

...

'Tanggal 30 Oktober Yang piket : Hajime dan Sakaguchi'

...

'Tanggal 31 Oktober Yang piket : Dazai dan Oda'

...

"Dazai," Dazai menoleh, laki-laki bersurai kemerahan menatap datar sambil menyodorkan sebatang sapu ijuk "Piket."

Dazai menurut, sekelilingnya sudah lengang -bahkan kursi pun sudah dinaikkan ke atas meja- Tersisa beberapa anak perempuan yang berkumpul di bingkai pintu.

"... Kok dia bisa setenang itu sih?" "Ah. Iya, emang belum dengar ...?" "Oh, Kyouka kelas sebelah kan?"

Meski berusaha menghiraukannya, Dazai sangat yakin, beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya pasti tengah membicarakannya -Entah gosip atau soal pertengkarannya kemarin.

Kegiatannya selesai. Oda-teman piketnya mengangguk sekilas, lantas pulang tanpa sapa. Meski Dazai tak begitu mempermasalahkannya.

"Akutagawa?"

Pria serba hitam itu berdiri di sisi pintu "Dazai-_san_, sudah dengar kabarnya?" Patah-patah, Akutagawa mempraktekkan bahasa isyarat meski tak sehandal Kyouka. "Kyouka meninggal ..."

"... Semendadak itu?" Entah ini hening khas menjelang malam atau karena kabar barusan. Mereka berdua turut hening tanpa menatap. Akutagawa mengangguk pelan.

"Dua hari ini," Akutagawa tampak kesulitan menggerakkan tangannya dengan benar "Kami gak masuk. Saat Dazai-san gak masuk, kita juga, di rumah sakit."

Akutagawa berhenti. Perasaannya kacau, otaknya yang terus bertanya soal tindakannya sedikit demi sedikit mengikis pikiran jernih. Apakah benar boleh begini?

"Padahal Kyouka bilang gak boleh begini ..." Dia bergumam, tangannya kembali diangkat, tanda hendak melanjutkan "Kyouka benar, Dazai-_san_ egois. Tapi, aku bisa apa memangnya,

"Dazai-_san_, kau lah penyebabnya."

Kalimat akhir itu terasa tidak masuk akal, Akutagawa kini terlihat sama menyebalkannya dengan Kyouka, pria serba hitam itu menyedihkan, hanya bisa menimpakan kesalahan.

"Terus?"

Akutagawa terkesiap.

_"Akutagawa, percuma bicara padanya, kita tidak akan menang, tapi ..."_

Pria serba hitam itu membungkuk sekilas, lantas pergi meninggalkan si surai cokelat ditelan cahaya oranye yang terpantul di jendela kelas-sendirian.

.

.

.

TING!

Dentingan piano susul menyusul seiring jemari kurus itu menekan tuts, sedang matanya memandang ke luar jendela. Biru langit pun balas menyapa sang kedua manik hitam, lantas kembali bersembunyi di balik awan "Hari ini mendung, Dazai-_san_." Sekali lagi melodi demi melodi turut mengisi keheningan ruang tanpa melupakan kehadiran dua orang dan sebuah piano —yang bahkan benda itu sendiri terlupakan sejak lima belas tahun terlantar.

"Ini _Nocturne_," si pianis menoleh sedikit, lantas mengulas senyum tipis meski dipaksa terlihat tulus ketimbang menghangatkan hati "Kesukaanmu, dan Kyouka, aku turut senang kepergiannya ditemani musik ini."

Jemari itu berhenti menari di atas tuts, menanggalkan satu-satunya pengisi keheningan. Lantas berganti dengan kemuraman bersama mendung yang masih setia bergelayutan di luar jendela serta waktu melambat yang turut berpartisipasi. "Apa kau mendengarnya?"

Dazai membisu.

Bukan salah Dazai bukan? Harusnya begitu, Kyouka pun pasti tahu bahwa kepergiannya bukan salah Dazai, Akutagawa yang hanya 'pelengkap' tak dapat berkutik soal itu. Mungkin beberapa hal yang tersisa dari Tuhan untuk mereka sebatas duduk tanpa emosi untuk merasa.

"Bagaimana rasanya kehilangan warna hidupmu, Dazai-_san_ ...?" Sekali lagi. _Nocturne_ dimainkan untuk kesekian kalinya.

_"Ayolah, masa kita gak temenin dia?"_

_"Tapi-"_

_"Tak apa! Hey, kamu! Aku Kyouka Izumi, dan si serba hitam ini, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Salam kenal!"_

Akutagawa tersenyum geli mengingatnya. Sejak awal dirinya memang sudah terjerat ternyata.

_"... Tapi bagaimana pun kita teman, bukan?"_

Akutagawa membenarkan dalam hati, _"Tapi kau salah, Kyouka. Bukan kita, tapi kalian. Karena aku hanya pelengkap." _

.

.

.

A/N : AAAAA AKHIRNYA AKU SELESAIIN INI JUGA AKHIRNYA. Setelah tanya sana sini sama madam sekaligus si tapir, dan tamatlah ini. Semoga kalian paham ya maksudnya gimana. Soalnya sudut pandang Dazai dan Akutagawa itu susah dipahami :") Dan. Juga Kyouka di sini OOC, iya. Kebangetan. Aku. Tau.

Jadi, bye bye!


End file.
